digimon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Digital World (chapter 1)
Davis's Life In the Year 1990 Davis was sitting on a chair in his room. Looking at a picture of his family. He grabbed the picture, and smiled happily. Then something hit him. Something that a just barely thirteen year old boy should never think about. 'No matter how long these people lived, or how healthy they are, they will never outline me.' He loved these people a whole lot. His father was responsible for giving him information he never knew before. His mothers food was always top notch. They went on a vocation once. That was the moment this picture was capturing of actually. It was at a hotel, and they were celebrating his thirteenth birthday by going to this place. His parents saved up quite a few hundred dollars for this experience. They were getting ready to take a picture outside of the hotel to show he was there with them. He has to go inside the main lobby and ask the front counter lady to be the one who would take the photo. "Hey my mother and father are outside waiting to take this photo. Would you mind if you were the one to take it?" Davis asked the front counter lady, and she took it the wrong way. "Are you just one of those teenage boys who think I look rather good and want me to take the picture so you can look at my body a little while longer?" She asked, and Davis took a little offense to the question. "No that has nothing to do with it. My parents are out there waiting for me so we could take a family picture." Davis pointed at his parents, and his eyes grew wider wondering if she was going to believe him. She got up, and was led by Davis outside. "I wonder how your family feels about bringing a full grown woman out here to them." She said in a way that was meant to be more of a teasing manner over anything. Davis groaned, because she had no idea. Just like nobody else ever. "So you found somebody willing to take a picture of us on our vocation?" His mother asked, giving a glance at the front counter lady. His father looked like he didn't really care at all. "Just the front counter lady." Davis replied, getting in the middle of the three. His father was on the left side of him, and his mother on the right side. The front counter lady got the camera ready. Davis's mother handed her camera to the lady, so she could get it back. Davis put his hand on his parents shoulders, getting a very large smile on his face. His father gave the peace sign with some fingers on the left hand. "Say cheese." The front counter lady told them, ready to take the photo now. "Cheese!" All three said at the same time, as she took the photo right then. That was the story of that picture. When Davis was over thinking of that, he was brought back to present time. Back to reality, the set mind he preferred the least. Davis was looking at his desk, putting the picture back to the set place it was on. He found a journal on the corner of it. He grabbed it and some pens. Looking at all the pages, and saw that it was empty. Davis remembered that his parents gave him this journal when he was eleven. Davis switched the pens with pencils, and flipped to the first page. "I need to do this. Wait, what if my parents see this? No, I really can't debate myself right now. I have to write it all down. From start to finish, all that I can remember." Davis said, and wrote the first bit down. Stopped, and kept going. This was what it read. Introduction to my Life Story 1852 For me at least, it all started when I was in my mothers tummy. I'm not quite sure how exactly it was like before I was born, so I have the power to guess a little. My father walked home one day from work coming to see that my mother had some news she wanted to give him. "James," Personal note we will call him that for simplicity sake, "I have some great news for you." Then she started rubbing her belly. I felt or can at least assume I was moving around while she did so. "What is it Elle?" We will also call her that for simplicity sake. My mother grabbed his hands and smiled. He knew news must have been good from her expressions. "I have a baby in me. We're going to have a child. I'm so excited." My dad went from shocked to happy, to scared, and back to shocked again. Then he looked down at the ground for a second. "Oh my gosh. Wow, I truly can't believe it. You're having a kid. So young, and already having one. Are you sure we will be fine with this?" "Yes James, I think this child, boy or girl will be just fine. We can give them love every chance we get. We need to do at least give it a chance." She told him, and my dad nodded. He let go, and their conversation was over. Now they had several months of caring for her just before I would be born. I will try to do a couple moments as a personal guess or hope of how it was. Even if it is one-hundred percent false. My father would be walking home every day, and pat my mothers stomach to feel my progress. As the time for my birth got closer, the longer he would do it and the more obvious it got by my mothers appearance as you may guess. After about six or seven months, my father would start singing to the stomach to make me feel better. I'm not quite sure that's really how all that was just how I wanted it to be. As time got closer, my mother would find a nice and comfortable place to lie down upon and be at. So I could be lightened up by a small amount. But as more months went by, the harder that was to do. Until she reached about eight and a half months and she just stopped trying. Those were both things I imagined before I was put into this world. But then the day came, and the most I can recall of it is light, things touching me and some noises. "Push! You can do it. Just a little bit more and the baby will be there. Give it just a little more." I heard somebody saying, and I made the assumption that it was the nurse. I also made the assumption that she was telling this to my mother. A man who I can only assure was my father because of the fact that me raised for a good many years was sitting next to the woman giving birth, who was my mother. "Elle this is the moment." He said as she gave the final push. That was the moment I was fully born. The first thing I heard was my mother saying "What is it?" Meaning my gender. The first thing I saw was a bunch of bright lights blinding me for a moment, but I was able to see fine after about two minutes. "It's a boy. I hope you like that." The nurse said, and she looked at them for a moment in silence. Then the nurse heard some loud, deep breathing. She realized it was my mother, and grabbed a rag to get the sweat off her face. With my mother making a loud cough, the nurse was even more worried. "James, I think this procedure may have been too much for your wife. I have a feeling she won't make it." The nurse said, and my father grabbed my mothers hand right away. "Is there anything you can do?" He said, getting a tear down his eye. Then he looked at my mother. "You will be fine, don't worry about it please." My father told her, and she shook her head. "It's okay." She replied, getting a cough. "I don't think there is anything in her power that can stop this. Not enough advancement. I hate it as much as everybody else, but this is going to happen." She finished, and my father held on harder while saying 'no' under his breath. "Please don't. I don't want to lose you so . Nothing will ever be the same. I won't be able to head my store anymore without thinking that I met you there. This can't happen to me!" My father got louder and more desperate with each sentence. Tears now going down his face without any control. "James, I said it's going to happen. It can't be stopped. I don't want to die, but it's the only way. Seeing as I have maybe thirty seconds left, I will say this. I love you, and wish that you watch after the baby while I am gone. Tell me what happens each day. I might not be there in person, but I'm always with you and him even in death. My last request is will you name him Davis? Like my father." My mother said, and she had about five seconds left. My dad held her harder, but more emotionally. "Yes. I will do both of those things." My father agreed, and her last moment was making a smile and passing on. The nurse pulled him away. "It can't be stopped." She told him as he watched her last breath. He made a promise to do exactly what she asked on the daily thing. Telling her about my progress. When her life was truly over, he put his head on her body while crying. I always thought it was my fault. I always wondered what it be like with her at my side. How much more happy I could have been. Now it was a lost chance, and my first of several more that would soon come. Category:History of the Digital World